L'hymne du coeur
by Rinou
Summary: Il ne faut pas jouer des sentiments des autres, aussi doué soit-on...Mais comment pouvait-il seulement savoir?


La salle était reposante, si l'on pouvait qualifier ainsi une pièce. Les murs étaient clairs, mais assombris par de lourds rideaux de velours, encadrant la seule fenêtre de l'endroit. Elle donnait normalement sur une grande place, connu pour sa beauté, mais dont on ne pouvait en faire un quelconque jugement, puisque le volet fermé en cachait la vue. Le sol était recouvert d'une moquette dans les mêmes teintes que les tentures, un bordeaux des plus chauds. Sur le mur faisant face à la fenêtre se trouvait le grand miroir et la tablette, où s'alignaient les différents produits nécessaires au maquillage. Non pas qu'un grand maquillage soit nécessaire. Entre les deux, se tenaient deux imposants, mais confortables fauteuils, en cuir, dont la décoloration signifiait qu'ils devaient appartenir à cette salle depuis sa création même. Le miroir était entouré d'un néon, la seule source lumineuse de l'endroit, excepté la lampe qui se tenait dans le coin derrière la porte, et qui ajoutait à cette ambiance tamisée et cosy.

La salle était reposante, si tant est qu'une pièce puisse avoir un quelconque effet sur son état. Son ventre commençait à se tordre, malgré les profondes inspirations qu'il prenait, et son corps était parcouru de frissons, bien que les chauffages soient déjà allumés depuis longtemps en ce mois de février. Oui, la salle ne pouvait rien faire contre le stress, puisque la seule chose que cette pièce n'offrait pas, et elle offrait pourtant de nombreuses choses, à en juger le porte-journaux et le mini-bar, c'était bien l'isolation totale. L'endroit était trop vieux, et les murs trop fins, pour couper les bruit venant de la salle. Il pouvait donc juger en temps réel de la variation du volume sonore de la grande salle, qui indiquait donc de son taux d'occupation.

Dans dix minutes maintenant, il ferait son entrée dans la salle, sur la scène, face à des centaines d'inconnus, assis, l'attendant, ayant payés pour le voir lui. Lui, un pianiste qui n'était pourtant pas bien célèbre, et qui n'avait rien des plus grands du milieu. Mais il faut croire que ce qu'il avait à offrir convenait à de nombreuses personnes, puisqu'à chaque représentation, la salle était pleine, et à chaque nouveau déplacement, la taille de la salle augmentait. Ce qui faisait sans doute du bien à son compte bancaire, ainsi qu'à celui de son agent. Sans oublier celui de son collègue, et frère, au passage, Jasper. Celui qui, tous les soirs, le conseillait dans les morceaux à jouer, ou dans la manière de faire évoluer le spectacle.

C'était donc lui qui lui avait proposé ce nouveau concept. Et honnêtement, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé avant. Il savait que leur agent doutait de l'idée, et que n'importe qui leur rirait au nez s'ils en parlaient comme ça, mais l'ayant pleinement vécu, il savait que cela pouvait fonctionner. Et ils avaient bien l'intention de le prouver ce soir, à tout le monde.

***

La salle était reposante. En tout cas, c'est dans un étrange état de sérénité qu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, après avoir fait un signe de tête au grand blond qui semblait réguler l'entrée dans l'endroit. Il était grand, un regard particulièrement perçant, et une grande aura. Oui, une aura. Elle ne croyait généralement pas à ce genre de chose, mais elle ne trouvait pas d'autres mots pour tenter de décrire, car ça ne se décrivait pas, ça se ressentait, les sensations qu'il semblait émettre.

Elle descendit donc paisiblement l'escalier en moquette, l'emmenant au centre de la salle, à la recherche de son siège. Elle avait eu de la chance, elle était bien placée. Non, ce n'était pas de la chance, se rappela-t-elle. C'était juste la gentillesse de ses amis. Et beaucoup de persévérance, de préparation, et sûrement un peu de chance de leur part. Car cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'ils lui avaient acheté cette place, dès que le concert avait été annoncé dans la ville. Ils la lui avaient offerte pour son anniversaire. Dire qu'elle avait été touchée était encore un peu faible pour décrire ce qu'elle avait ressenti au moment où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur les lettres imprimés indiquant qu'elle serait sur la troisième rangée, au centre, au milieu de la rangée. Ses mots n'avaient d'ailleurs pas su résumé ses pensées, seules ses larmes remerciant ses amis à qui elle ne dirait jamais à quel point elle les aimait.

Identifiant enfin sa rangée, elle se glissa le long des fauteuils, jusqu'à trouver le sien. Elle prit le temps de s'installer, les gens ne commençant qu'à rentrer, lentement. Retirant son manteau, qu'elle posa sur le siège voisin tant qu'il n'était pas occupé, elle tenta de prendre conscience de l'instant.

Elle allait enfin voir Edward, Edward Cullen, le pianiste pour qui elle ressentait le plus d'admiration. Non pas qu'elle n'en pense pas moins des plus grands chefs. C'étaient des génies, et personne ne pourrait jamais les rattraper, ne serait-ce que le bout du petit orteil. Non. C'était juste que l'interprétation de ce pianiste, sa manière de se donner corps et âme dans chaque note, sa conviction, tout ça lui donnait la chair de poule. Bien sur qu'elle ne le voyait pas agir, et ce n'était pas basé sur aucun élément rationnel, mais elle le sentait. Elle avait toujours ressenti des frissons quand elle écoutait les plus grands tubes de la musique classique. Mais ses yeux n'avaient jamais autant pleuré d'eux-mêmes qu'à l'écoute d'un de ces mêmes morceaux par Edward Cullen. Il n'y avait qu'avec ce pianiste qu'elle pleurait, remarqua-t-elle.

Elle vérifia donc que son sac était bien rempli de mouchoirs, sait-on jamais, puis reprit son manteau sur ses genoux tandis qu'un homme s'installait à côté d'elle. Elle observa quelques instants les sièges se remplirent, la lumière étant déjà plus diminuée qu'à son arrivée, signifiant qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant le début du spectacle. Au bout de cinq minutes, qui lui parurent à la fois éternelles mais étrangement courtes, le noir se fit total, à l'exception des signaux lumineux des sorties de secours, et le silence tomba au même instant.

Se redressant dans son siège, elle regarda les immenses rideaux dignes des plus grands opéras s'ouvrirent, dévoilant le magnifique piano noir. Le pianiste - non, Edward Cullen... le pianiste, ce nom ne suffisait pas à faire comprendre l'ampleur de la situation- ne tarda pas à faire son apparition sur scène, les applaudissements résonnant dans toute la salle. Il salua poliment le public, avant de s'installer.

D'où elle était, elle pouvait l'observer tandis qu'il commença le premier morceau. Elle se concentra immédiatement sur le visage dès que les premières notes retentirent, sentant les premiers frissons la posséder, et jugeant que tout de suite diriger son regard sur ses doigts serait signer l'arrêt de mort de sa réserve de mouchoirs.

Elle étudia les traits concentrés, et en même temps légers du pianiste tandis qu'il semblait se laisser porter par le morceau, léger, joyeux, entraînant, qu'il interprétait. Il avait un magnifique visage, et regrettait de ne pas pouvoir voir ses yeux, se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait y voir dedans tant ses traits permettaient déjà de le lire. En même temps, elle sentait que ce n'était pas le plus profond de ses pensées qui apparaissaient dans ses rides ou dans son sourire. C'étaient les sentiments du morceau, pas ceux qu'il avait depuis toujours en lui.

Les morceaux s'enchaînèrent, et elle fut agréablement surprise de remarquer que ses mouchoirs étaient toujours au même nombre. A la fin d'un morceau, qui l'avait particulièrement secouée, elle le regarda, comme tout le reste de la salle, se lever et se diriger vers un tabouret qui se trouvait près des coulisses. A cet instant précis, elle sentit aussi le calme la quitter, ses sentiments normaux reprenant possession de son corps et de son âme. Ce qui la surprit. Le piano lui faisait régulièrement cet effet là, mais rarement à ce point.

Il prit en main - ah, ces mains, elle pourrait s'en extasier pendant des semaines... - un micro qui y était posé, avant de le porter à ses lèvres. Et elle eut le plaisir d'entendre pour ce qu'elle se remarqua la première fois la voix terriblement grave et profonde du pianiste, provoquant presque plus de frissons qu'un morceau entier. Elle ne fit presque pas attention à ce qu'il disait, tant elle était captivée par sa voix - une chose de plus-. Presque.

***

Il inspira profondément avant de parler. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler à son public, tellement cela l'intimidait. C'était même la première fois. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il devait leur expliquer ce qui allait suivre. Cette pensée le fit sourire.

"Mesdames et Messieurs, bonsoir à vous tous." Il inspira de nouveau, et continua, décidé à ne pas s'arrêter. " Tout d'abord, merci d'être là ce soir. Cela fait toujours chaud au coeur, et je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de me soutenir dans mon oeuvre. J'espère qu'à travers mon travail, je vous apporte autant de sentiments que ce que je peux ressentir en jouant."

Il fit une petite pause, pour observer le public. Chose qu'il regretta immédiatement, quand il se rendit compte du nombre de têtes que cela faisait. C'était impressionnant, trop, même, et il arrêta instantanément son inspection, de peur que le stress ne revienne et l'empêche de parler davantage.

"Je me permets de vous parler ce soir" reprit-il "pour vous introduire une nouvelle partie de mon spectacle. C'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais proposé avant, et que j'avais envie de partager avec vous ce soir, et pourquoi pas pour la suite, si cela s'avère concluant." Il laissa le temps au public d'assimiler ce qu'il disait, avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet. "Avec l'aide de Jasper, mon frère et collègue, nous allons vous proposer un nouveau numéro. Pas de magie, non, nous n'allons pas jongler avec des épées" il s'autorisa un sourire quand le public rigola doucement "mais quelque chose de plus...transcendant. Je vais tenter, pour vous, et avec l'assistance de Jasper, jouer le morceau de certaines personnes d'entre vous. Et quand je parle du morceau de certaines personnes, j'entends par là que je vais tenter de retranscrire l'état sentimentale de cette personne, que Jasper va m'aider à déchiffrer, et d'en faire un morceau de piano." Ne désirant pas que le public puisse avoir le temps de réfléchir et de douter, voire,pire, de rire, il décida d'écourter son discours. "Mais trêve de bla bla, et place au spectacle."

Et sur ces mots, il se redirigea vers le piano. Il aperçut du coin de l'oeil Jasper faire son apparition au pied de la scène, lui faisant un signe de tête. Il fit donc un signe de main en sa direction, pour le désigner, et le public l'applaudit. Certains devait certainement le reconnaître de l'entrée, puisqu'il avait tenu à se tenir au niveau des portes. Il lui avait expliquer que c'était pour avoir une première idée des émotions, et pour mettre tout le monde sur un même pied d'égalité. Il ne comprendrait jamais comment son frère pouvait ainsi jouer des émotions, ni même les lire, mais il savait juste qu'il le pouvait, et cela lui suffisait. S'il ne pouvait croire en ça, comment pouvait-il seulement ne pas devenir fou?

Car aussitôt que Jasper se concentra sur une première personne, il sentit une vague d'émotions qui n'étaient pas siennes l'envahir. L'amplificateur était en route. C'était ainsi qu'il aimait bien surnommer son frère. Puisque c'était ainsi qu'ils fonctionnaient. Jasper lisait les émotions, les amplifiait, et les lui transmettait. Ne cherchez pas comment, il ne le savait pas lui même. Il savait juste qu'avec l'aide de Jasper, il ressentait les émotions des autres. Il laissa donc ses doigts errer sur le piano, guidés par ses émotions.

Le premier morceau fut celui d'un homme, blond, l'air très jeune, comme lui indiqua discrètement Jasper, l'air très calme. Il était très charismatique, et ne fut pas étonner de voir une jeune femme toute aussi magnifique, aux cheveux caramels, ondulant avec légèreté sur ses épaules, à ses côtés. Il se concentra fortement sur les émotions, et fut rapidement surpris de leur nature. C'était un homme très calme, extrêmement calme, serein, et le morceau fut relativement simple à jouer. Le morceau n'était pas simple en lui même, mais il ne lui demandait aucun effort, ce qui lui fit plaisir, même si ce n'était pas le but de l'exercice. Quand il termina le morceau, il fit un signe de tête à Jasper, qui désigna au reste de la salle l'homme en question, qui sembla surpris, et content. Il pouvait donc supposer ne pas s'être tromper.

Il regarda Jasper se déplacer dans la salle, choisissant un deuxième candidat, avant de se concentrer sur la nouvelle vague sentimentale qui l'envahissait.

***

Elle fut toute aussi surprise que le reste du public quand elle apprit l'expérience qu'il allait lancé. Mais elle fut immédiatement emballée par l'idée. Elle ne douta pas un instant de la faisabilité de la chose, tant il semblait convaincu.

Elle observa avec étonnement l'arrivée de l'homme blond de l'entrée de la salle, qui se révélait donc être Jasper, le frère d'Edward. Elle comprit alors le regard pénétrant, et l'impression de calme. Elle fut alors curieuse de savoir qui dans la salle penser comme elle, mais savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais la réponse à son interrogation. Elle se contenta donc de suivre du regard les déplacements de l'homme dans la salle.

Le premier morceau la fit fondre dans son siège. Elle se sentit complètement détendue, et fut même quelques secondes jalouse de la personne ressentant une telle sérénité, alors qu'elle même ne faisait que vivre sous la pression. Elle fut une nouvelle fois impressionnée par le talent du pianiste, se demandant pour la énième fois comment il pouvait ainsi transmettre une émotion de manière si réaliste.

Un deuxième morceau suivit rapidement, mais elle fut plus septique quant à ce morceau. Non pas qu'il ne soit pas bien exécuté. Il jouait toujours aussi bien. Mais elle accrochait moins. Il y avait quelque chose de superficielle, d'intime... non, pas d'intime... de carrément...sexuel? Elle ne savait pas si l'on pouvait qualifier un morceau de sexuel, mais elle ne trouvait rien d'autre pour décrire ce qu'elle en comprenait. Elle se sentait presque gênée, comme si elle était la victime d'un harcèlement sexuel. Oui, vraiment gênant. Elle fut soulagée quand le morceau se termina, et ne prit pas la peine de regarder la jeune fille, puisqu'elle s'appelait Jessica, à ce qu'indiqua Jasper.

Elle concentra à la place son attention sur le blond, justement, qui se baladait de nouveau dans les couloirs, semblant scruter les rangées. Il le regarda s'approcher de leur zone, curieuse de son prochain choix.

***

Il fut plus que soulagé de terminer le morceau, bien qu'il ne le montra pas. Il se sentait attaqué avec ce morceau, car il le savait, il était l'objet de ce désir qu'il avait tenté de retranscrire. Désir purement superficiel. Il savait au moins qu'une personne du public n'était pas là que pour ses mains. Ce qui ne lui réjouit pas forcément, mais il savait que cela faisait partie du travail.

Jasper se déplaçait maintenant vers le centre de la pièce. Pendant qu'il se faisait, il se releva pour récupérer le micro.

"On va finir avec une dernière personne, et un dernier morceau donc. J'espère en tout cas que cela vous plaît! N'hésitez pas à laisser des messages à votre sortie, ou sur mon site, pour me faire part de vos avis!"

Il reposa le micro avant de retourner s'asseoir sur son banc. Il vit que Jasper était prêt, et commença donc à s'ouvrir à l'esprit de son frère.

Il s'était préparé, mais visiblement pas assez par rapport à ce qu'il l'attendait. Ce qui commençait innocemment, ses doigts volant automatiquement, sans qu'il y pense, les notes douces se succédant timidement, car il s'agissait bien de timidité, ce qui était donc si doux se transforma rapidement en quelque chose d'attentionné puis de plus en plus passionné.

Ses doigts d'abord légers devenaient maintenant lourds, attaquant presque l'instrument, mais toujours d'une manière délicate. Le morceau se complexifiait, les notes montant et descendant, s'entrecroisant, mais jamais ne s'arrêtant. Il était pris dans le morceau, consumé par cette rage passionnelle, et il ne pouvait se convaincre de ralentir. Il ne pouvait pas forcer ses bras à se baisser. Il ne pouvait même pas penser à arrêter. Il se retrouva à haleter, mettant toutes ses forces dans les notes qui doublaient encore d'intensité, si cela était encore possible. Il ne voyait pas comment cela pouvait se terminer, et ne voulait pas que cela se termine. Il atteignit ce qu'il ressentit comme l'apogée, ses mains se trouvant partout à la fois, se découvrant une agilité qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Pendant une seconde, une seule, il se demanda comment quelqu'un pouvait vivre avec ça dans le coeur. Une seule seconde, puisque l'instant d'après, il sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Pas en lui, fondamentalement, mais en la personne dont il tirait la musique. Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent immédiatement, se figeant sur une seule note, pendant quelques instants, avant de reprendre, doucement. C'en était terriblement dur. Brisant. Désespérant.

Il termina le morceau sur une dernière note poignante, retenant une larme de désespoir, sentant une brisure dans son cœur. Il se tourna vers le public, mais surtout vers Jasper, et se rendit compte, après un court moment, que tout le monde semblait choqué. Personne n'applaudissait. Non pas qu'il courrait après la reconnaissance. Mais il se rendit alors compte de l'impact de son morceau quand il effleura l'esprit de Jasper, qui avait du mal à garder sa contenance. Il plaignit mentalement son frère, qui devait passer un terrible moment, à ressentir cette brisure de chaque personne du public, qui l'avait ressenti, peut être moins intensément que lui même, mais qui l'avait quand même subi. C'était d'autant plus dur à vivre après tant de passion.

Il venait aussi de se rendre compte vers qui était dirigé tout ça. Une personne à l'origine d'un bonheur presque destructeur, et d'un malheur bien pire. Une personne à la fois fantastique, et détestable.

Lui même.

Il se reconcentra sur Jasper, pour qu'il indique la personne qu'il avait choisi. Il était impatient que celui-ci révèle son nom. Il désirait plus que tout découvrir l'identité de celui ou celle cachant tant d'émotions si puissantes qu'elles en devenaient destructrices. Il fut d'autant plus choqué, ou brisé, il ne sut dire, quand il découvrit le visage si délicat et fragile de la jeune...

***

"Bella Swan".

Rien. Il ne se passait plus rien dans sa tête. Dès que le morceau avait commencé, elle avait été irrésistiblement captivée par l'enchaînement des notes. Elle avait même presque l'impression de pouvoir deviner les prochaines notes. Au fur et à mesure de l'avancement du morceau, quand les notes emplissaient sa poitrine, qu'elle en vibrait tout entière, et qu'elle voyait le pianiste en plein effort, se donnant entièrement à la chanson, jetant ses dernières forces, comme si sa vie était en jeu, elle même sentait sa respiration s'accélérait. Son esprit avait lâché, et les notes étaient la seule chose de son univers. Les notes, et le pianiste.

Les notes et le pianiste. C'est alors qu'elle comprit. Elle ne l'aurait jamais. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, tout ce qui faisait son énergie au quotidien, tout ça, elle ne pourrait jamais lui donner. Ce ne serait toujours qu'à sens unique. Et ça ne pourrait pas en être autrement puisqu'il ne savait même pas qu'elle existait. Quelque chose se brisa alors en elle, au moment même où la musique atteignait un maximum.

Aussitôt, la musique s'arrêta, si ce n'était pour une note, aiguë, brisant. Elle n'avait même pas la force de pleurer, tellement la déchirure dans son coeur la paralysa. Elle venait de perdre sa seule raison d'être chaque jour. La réalisation faisait son chemin dans son cerveau, et son corps entier devenait douloureux. Une larme coula alors doucement sur sa joue, une seule, et la dernière note qui résonnait se perdit dans la salle.

Rien. Il ne se passait plus rien. La chanson l'avait complètement vidée. Comme si une partie d'elle lui avait été arrachée. Ce qui était en partie le cas, puisqu'elle venait de se rendre compte qu'une partie de sa vie était basée sur du vide. Mais c'était plus fort que ça. C'était comme si chaque note avait été un peu de son corps. Chaque silence une parcelle de son esprit.

Rien. Il ne se passait plus rien. Un instant avant, la chanson se terminait, puis Jasper disait son nom, coupant un long silence. Silence qui c'était de nouveau installé. Rien donc, à part du silence de la part de tout le monde, et du vide, pour elle. Que devait-elle faire? Rester? Partir? Dire merci?

Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que tout le monde la regardait, elle ou le pianiste. Elle tourna alors son regard vers le pianiste, et cela lui demanda toutes les forces qui pouvaient lui rester, qui fixa ses yeux dans les siens. Elle n'arrivait pas, et se forçait à ne pas essayer, sans grand succès, à comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait y lire. De l'admiration..de la douleur..de l'incompréhension..de l'affection..de la peine..de la compassion..de la curiosité..du désespoir..

Trop d'informations. Il y avait soudainement trop d'informations d'un seul coup. Elle ne comprenait plus que quelqu'un puisse ressentir au même instant tant de chose. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle qu'elle n'en ressentait pas moins quelques minutes plus tôt, puisque c'était son morceau, qu'il venait de jouer. Puis elle se rendit compte qu'il se tenait maintenant debout, au milieu de la scène. Il salua le public, qui sembla se réveiller, et commença à l'applaudir. Elle voulait l'applaudir. Elle le voulait, très fortement, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle resta assise, paralysée, tandis que tout le monde s'était levée, faisant une aclamation générale pour le pianiste. Puis les rideaux se refermèrent, et les gens commencèrent à sortir. Elle resta la, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit seule. Elle se résolut alors à quitter son siège, et à reprendre ainsi sa vie, avec cette étincelle en moins.

Quand elle retrouva son amie à la sortie de la salle, qui l'attendait pour la raccompagner chez elle, elle ne put l'éviter, elle pleura. Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle n'avait plus rien en elle, que des larmes. Elle sentait à peine les bras de son amie la serrer contre elle. Elle se laissa docilement guider jusqu'à la voiture, et se retrouva chez elle avant même de s'en rendre compte. Quand elle se coucha, elle espéra, dans un moment de désespoir plus intense que les autres, de ne pas se réveiller le lendemain matin.

***

C'était un jour comme un autre. Un peu de soleil, malgré quelques nuages. Un peu de vent, qui rafraichissait l'ensemble. Une journée habituelle pour un mois de mai. Un jeudi. Un jour banal. Des plus banal. Les magasins avaient déjà ouvert leurs portes depuis plusieurs heures, et un certain stand d'un certain magasin était régulièrement visité par des gens bien renseignés. Ce n'était pas un rayon en évidence, juste un petit bac dans une zone reculée d'une partie isolée du magasin. Dans ce rayon particulier, au milieu des divers articles habituels, trônait une nouveauté, l'objet de l'attention des quelques visiteurs.

Elle passa dans le rayon, laissa son regard erré sur les différents articles, par pur conscience, et s'empara sans hésitation de celui qu'elle cherchait. Elle ne l'avait même pas cherché. C'était juste un petit rituel à elle. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Et ce jour là avait été un jour de chance. Ou de malheur, tout dépendait du point de vue. Elle ne traîna pas davantage dans le rayon, se dirigeant directement vers la caisse, pour payer son achat, et repartit avec un sac supplémentaire dans son sac à main.

Arrivant chez elle, elle vérifia sa boîte aux lettres, et parmi les trois courriers, un seul était à son nom, celui de Bella Swan. Les autres étaient des erreurs de distribution. Elle pénétra donc chez elle, refermant à clés derrière elle, et se dirigea directement vers son salon, et sa chaîne hifi. Depuis maintenant trois mois, elle avait tenté de reprendre sa vie. Elle était toujours vivante, bien qu'elle en ait sérieusement douté pendant un certain temps, mais elle n'était plus la même. Elle ne vivait plus par sa joie de vivre, sa passion, son amour. Elle vivait maintenant par la douleur, le désespoir, l'absence. Avec un soupir, un glissa dans le lecteur ce qui lui permettrait de se sentir davantage vivante en cette nouvelle journée de mai, en brisant davantage encore son coeur.

C'était un jour comme un autre. Un peu de soleil, malgré quelques nuages. Un peu de vent, qui rafraîchissait l'ensemble. Une journée habituelle pour un mois de mai. Un jeudi. Un jour banal. Des plus banal. Les magasins avaient déjà ouvert leurs portes depuis plusieurs heures, et un certain stand d'un certain magasin était régulièrement visité par des gens bien renseignés. Ce n'était pas un rayon en évidence, juste un petit bac dans une zone reculée d'une partie isolée du magasin.

Dans le rayon des CD de musique classique, au milieu des divers classiques des grands compositeurs, trônait le dernier album du pianiste Edward Cullen, l'objet de l'attention d'une visiteuse particulière : "Bella, la tua cantante".


End file.
